


you should see me in a crown

by leoriel



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Depression, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fillory (The Magicians), Kings & Queens, Kink Exploration, M/M, Magic, Porn with Feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Элиоту нравилось в бытии Верховным правителем Филлори все - пьянки, охота, трон, всеобщее обожание, секс и особенно корона. Осталось убедить в этом Квентина!





	you should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Billie Eilish's song for the title

— Устроим оргию? — Элиот не настолько пьян, чтобы слова разошлись с делом, но достаточно набрался для того, чтобы страстно желать забыться. По всему Филлори разносятся слухи о легендарных королевских оргиях. Так какого черта он ни разу в них участвовал?  
— Конечно. Давайте все переебемся, — с ядом в голосе говорит Джанет. Не может удержаться. — Ведь это так чудесно закончилось в прошлый раз!  
Именно от ее слов, не самого предложения, Квентин слегка бледнеет, а Элиот слегка трезвеет. Джулия глядит на них мертвым взглядом, от которого мурашки по коже. Они никогда ей не рассказывали, но откуда-то она знает. Или рассказывали? Чего только не учудишь спьяну. Или при слове оргия ей вспоминается что-то иное.  
— Позволим нашим подданным выразить восхищение монархам, — пытается спасти ситуацию Элиот и обращается к Джанет: — Можешь пригласить пару фавнов.  
Не то чтобы он собирался спать с Джанет или она предпринимала новые атаки. В прошлый раз Элиот уснул и ей пришлось переспать с Квентином. Или Квентин переспал с Джанет, потому что Элиот уснул? Элиот помнил, что там были поцелуи. Много поцелуев. Он без разбору всех целовал, цеплялся за Квентина и Джанет руками, пока не опрокинул их в койку. Было смешно, бестолково и горячо. Квентин случайно пнул его коленкой, извинился, но Элиот уже спустился ниже, прижался головой к его лодыжке и уснул. Что ставило перед Джанет довольно необычную геометрическую задачу. Но она справилась — судя по тому, как утром кричала Элис и прятал глаза Квентин.  
Ох, Элис.  
— Кто бы говорил про фавнов, — фыркает Джанет, затем поворачивается к Джулии и добавляет по-приятельски: — У фавнов хотя бы есть на что посмотреть.  
— Пойду навещу птиц.  
Джулия вспархивает с его кровати подобно большой сердитой птице. Квентин с видимым сожалением провожает ее взглядом. Элиот не знает, на что он рассчитывает: Джулия — это Джулия, с Амбером и то больше шансов.  
— Элиот, все еще жалеешь, что тогда заснул?  
Элиота забавляет то, с каким упорством она выбирает его мишенью своего остроумия. Словно раз за разом расковыривает ранку. С другой стороны, кого еще? Все это время король Квентин формально присутствует в Филлори: сидит на троне, участвует в пирах, придумывает себе новые невероятные квесты, но абсолютно ничего его не задевает. Поэтому Элиот и подумал об оргиях.  
О том диком наркотическом и алкогольном угаре, который заполнял их дни на Земле. Только так ему казалось, что они по-настоящему живы. И если чья-то рука задержалась не там, где ей следовало быть — кому какое дело.  
— Джанет, — вмешивается в разговор Квентин. — Почему бы тебе не сходить посмотреть, как Джулия смотрит на птиц?  
— Если не соглашусь, превратишь меня в птичку? Или лису?  
Джанет пьяна, но вспоминать про лисье безумие — моветон. Пошлее, чем оргии.  
— Забирай вино и проваливай, — просит Элиот. — Пожалуйста.  
— Раз вы так вежливо просите, оставлю вас наедине.  
После ухода Джанет и Джулии исчезает необходимость заполнять неловкие паузы, и они продолжают висеть в воздухе мертвым грузом, как рука Квентина у него на плече.  
Он не соврал Джанет, сказав, что вина хватит. Элиот собирается переменить позу, но теряет равновесие и падает, увлекая Квентина с собой в кровать. Эта дисциплина сложнее иллюзий — рассчитывать на то, чего никогда не произойдет, и делать вид, что тебе все равно произойдет оно или нет. Инвертированная магия вероятностей.  
Квентин кладет голову ему на грудь. Неровно дышит. Элиот хотел бы увидеть в этом предложение, но слышит одиночество и тоску. Кривое зеркало его собственных чувств — до Филлори. Потому что в Филлори Элиот по-настоящему счастлив. На своем месте. В детстве Элиот часто болел, несколько раз ему переливали кровь. Вот бы счастье можно было передать от одного человека другому, как кровь или сифилис. Если бы Квентин чувствовал то, что он внутри чувствует. Оказался внутри него — это было бы хорошо. Охуенно. Повторить несколько раз.  
Или счастье передавалось через прикосновения. Или поцелуи. Глубокий минет.  
Элиот запускает пальцы в белоснежные волосы, не позволяя себе ничего больше, чем легкий поцелуй в висок. Квентин прижимается ближе. Во рту пересыхает от желания покрыть поцелуями его шею, оставив засос.  
Невозможно игнорировать чужой стояк, столь очевидно упирающийся тебе в бедро — ты или отвечаешь, или выкидываешь воздыхателя на хер из койки, но Квентину удается. Слава богу, что ерзать перестает.  
В тишине и полумраке его близость ощущается интимнее, чем если бы они наконец потрахались. Жарко. Летом всегда жарко, и тут оно все никак не заканчивается, только изводит.  
Он обнимает Квентина со спины, стараясь не давать воли рукам — гравитация неумолимо тянет опустить их ниже. Квентин, как Элиот прекрасно помнит, не сильно уступает фавнам. Джанет порой любит доебаться на пустом месте.  
Много лет назад Элиот дал себе обещание не предпринимать ничего, о чем Квентин его не попросит, чтобы сохранить дружбу.  
Честно говоря, прямо сейчас Элиот предпочел бы секс. 

В пятницу они устраивают охоту. Или в субботу? В Филлори дни тянутся одним бесконечным праздником, поэтому Элиоту и нравится быть королем, а Квентин тоскует и мается, ходя из угла в угол. У бытия королем нет цели — в том и прикол.  
— Каждая белочка норовит с нами поздороваться. Ах, моя королева, сегодня вы особенно хороши! И как тут охотиться?  
Единственный раз, когда они встречали в лесу говорящих белок — после особенно жесткой попойки, и то Элиот винил дриад. Животные туповаты, но им хватает ума не попадаться Джанет на глаза, вот она и бесится.  
— Бери пример с Джулии.  
Джулия сегодня не королева-ведьма, а королева-охотница. Зайцы гурьбой вьются у ее ног, волки и лисицы ходят следом. Фиону Чатвин в книжках называли великолепной охотницей, но звери не приходили к ней, желая умереть.  
Вот Джулия — воплощенная смерть. Видно, потому в нее и безысходно пытается втрескаться Квентин.  
— Джулия отпустила всех, кого поймала!  
— Не всех, — возражает Джулия, показывая рукой на мертвую тушку зайца у седла. — Только тех, кто не успел нагулять достаточно жира. Или ты хотела грызть кости?  
— Если бы это были твои кости, — отвечает Джанет. В ее исполнении подколка — признак высшей симпатии. Элиот улыбается.  
— Там олень! — кричит Квентин и, обгоняя их, устремляется вперед. — Настоящий.  
Настоящими они именуют тех зверей, что не называют их своим королем и королевой, что уже достижение. Тех зверей, чье мясо потом они, не отводя глаза, могут съесть на ужин.  
— Старый олень.  
Элиот подгоняет коня и устремляется следом, чтобы успеть разделить победу — то немногое, что он способен Квентину дать.  
От быстрой скачки кровь часто стучит в висках. Зверь уходит вглубь, в чащу — там оступится и сломает ногу конь, так что Элиот спешивается, просит жеребца подождать его у дерева в компании кобылы Квентина, и отправляется на поиски. Для верности он запускает поисковый маячок. Вот эта охота ему по нраву.  
Элиот успевает к тому моменту, как Квентин ножом перерезает глотку раненому оленю. Кровь брызжет во все стороны — в том числе Элиоту на лицо. С укладкой, шедевром трех придворных парикмахеров, можно попрощаться.  
— Извини.  
По Квентину не похоже, что ему жаль. Впервые за долгое время что-то, кроме поиска мифических зверей, его волнует.  
Похер на укладку. Кому она тут нужна?  
Если все, что требуется, чтобы король Квентин так на него смотрел — немного крови, Элиот не против в ней искупаться. Завоевать новые королевства, победить дракона или устроить диктатуру. Хотя нет, даже ради Квентина Элиот не стал бы тираном. Как верно заметила Джанет, какой кровавый режим можно построить в царстве говорящих медведей? Принести в жертву божественного барана?  
Элиот планирует воспользоваться очищающим заклинанием, но Квентин подносит руку к его лицу, собираясь оттереть кровь, и кто он такой, чтобы упускать посланный судьбой шанс. Он целует перемазанные в оленьей крови пальцы, когда они оказываются у губ.  
Если Квентин хороший охотник, то должен понимать, что бывает, когда дразнишь зверя. Повезет, лишись ты, как бедняга Пенни, одних только рук.  
Осмелев, Элиот кладет руку Квентину на затылок. Они теперь еще ближе, чем в начале. Ничего с этим не сделать — святотатство. Не будет же Квентин так просто стоять с приоткрытым ртом? Это слишком даже для Квентина.  
Они целовались раньше — пьяные в Брейкбиллс, пьяные и обдолбаные в подворотне в Нью-Йорке (или это был Нью-Джерси? ), пьяные и хохочущие в постели с Джанет. В самом действии нет ничего нового со дня сотворения мира. Квентин не особо мастак по части поцелуев, но Элиот целуется достаточно хорошо, чтобы тому нравилось, и он тянулся на встречу и лапал его за задницу.  
Хотя в душе Элиоту хочется целоваться настолько охуительно, чтобы это было достойно упоминания на следующее утро. Чтобы поцелуи и обжимания нельзя было выкинуть из головы.  
Взгляд Квентина впервые за долгое время живой и горячий. Кровь на лице Элиота не успела свернуться, они оба в ней перемазаны. Мертвый олень висит над ними в воздухе, пойманный левитацией в незримый пузырь.  
— Элиот! — кричит вдалеке Джанет. — Квентин! Где вы?  
— Притворимся, что нас утопили речные нимфы? — предлагает Элиот. — Вернемся к похоронам, драматично воскреснув?  
— Джанет захочет посмотреть на наши трупы.  
И он прав. Джанет достаточно бесцеремонна, чтобы искать людей, которые не хотят быть найденными. Именно Джанет предложила Элиоту вернуться и, если понадобится, силой затащить Квентина в Филлори.  
Когда они выходят из чащи, Джанет премило беседует о чем-то с Джулией. Возможно, они зря полагали, что их хватятся.  
— Хорошая добыча, — хвалит Джулия.  
— Повезло на охоте.  
— Нам нужно чаще охотиться! — присоединяется к Квентину Элиот.  
— Меня сейчас вырвет. Только не говорите, что вы зубами перегрызли горло папе Бэмби.  
— Нет, Джанет. Мы превратились в летучих мышей и выпили всю его кровь.  
— Высосали, — поправляет Элиот.  
— Так и знала! Какая гадость.  
Квентин не забывает о произошедшем на утро. Он отправляется в долбаный квест. 

— Тебе следовало трахнуть его на первом курсе, — попивая кофе, говорит Джанет с чем-то отдаленно похожим на сочувствие в голосе. — И перерасти это увлечение, как все остальные.  
То, что они пьют — отдаленно похоже на кофе. Субстанция, что по памяти смогла наколдовать Джулия, посовещавшись с дриадами. Последние от нее без ума и по ночам кладут ей на порог цветочные венки.  
— Тебе следовало трахнуть его на первом курсе, — передразнивает ее Элиот. — И не допустить случившегося потом дерьма.  
— Нужно было рассказать им про секс-магию. Пока наши слова еще имели вес.  
— Старые-добрые времена. Боюсь, прояви я тогда к Квентину благосклонность, он бы забросил учебу. И кто знает, стал ли великим волшебником.  
— Ты засосал его на пьянке, а когда он проигнорировал этот факт — не разговаривал с ним целый год. И его успеваемость совсем тебя не заботила.  
Сегодня за завтраком они оба сняли поднадоевшие образы королей и королев, но в некоторых вещах Джанет совсем не изменилась. За это Элиот ее и ценит.  
— Благодаря нам они попали в коттедж! Мы ведь учили их разным вещам, ведь так?  
— Твое хрупкое эго не вынесло конкуренции, поэтому нам пришлось стать лучшими друзьями и мудрыми наставниками для Квентина и Элис.  
— У меня бы рука не поднялась вовлекать парочку девственников в секс-ритуалы.  
— Стоило соврать им, что для победы в матче по вельтерс команде нужна оргия. Они бы поверили.  
— Нет! — Элиот морщится. — Ты сама была против жульничества.  
— Возможно, тогда мы бы не проиграли тем сучкам, — вздыхает Джанет. — Кому говорить о принципах, так точно не тебе, Элиот. Ты соблазнил больше девственников в Брейкбиллс, чем деревьев в Королевском лесу.  
— Но они были очаровательно наивны! Я не мог.  
— И вот теперь мы оба расплачиваемся за твою робость.  
— Я думал, ты пришла по-дружески меня поддержать! Как в былые времена.  
Джанет хмыкает и снова надевает знакомую им обоим королевскую маску.  
— Я пришла насладиться твоими страданиями. И, кстати, ни Квентин, ни Элис не были девственниками.  
В сущности, это не имеет значения — учитывая, что Элис мертва, а Квентин где-то пропадает со своим проклятым квестом, но укол Джанет находит цель.  
Поэтому у нее, единственной из всех, и выходит играть в Игру Престолов с дворцовыми интригами. Она чудовищна хороша. 

— ... поэтому слухи о нем были сильно преувеличены, — заканчивает свой рассказ Квентин.  
Можно подумать, что это не история о встрече с мифическим существом, которого никто не видел в Филлори пять сотен лет, а новый проект налогов. Джанет ушла спустя два часа, Джулия по старой дружбе продержалась целых шесть, Элиот единственный, кто дослушал до конца.  
При всех многочисленных достоинствах Квентина дара рассказчика он лишен — если речь не идет о пересказе книг о Филлори, принадлежащих перу Пловера, — и самые чудесные вещи в его исполнении звучат занудно. То есть Элиот любит в Квентине и эту занудность тоже, но однажды они отправили вместе с Квентином в квест говорящую норку, и с ее слов менестрели все еще слагают легенды.  
— Звучит как отличное приключение, мой король.  
— Уверен, вы тут жили без меня гораздо более интересной жизнью, — самое забавное, что Квентин искренне в это верит. — Ваше высочество.  
— Джанет предотвратила два дворцовых переворота, Джулия убедила говорящих скворцов вернуться в Королевскую рощу, а я ввел в Филлори обязательное обучение грамоте. Без тебя тут тоска смертная.  
Звучит лучше, чем «каждый день я ужасно тосковал по тебе, Квентин».  
— Тебе никогда не бывает скучно в Филлори, Элиот. Кого ты обманываешь? Ты наслаждаешься каждым днем. Честно говоря, представить не могу, как тебе это удается.  
— Для того нам и даны дни — чтобы ими наслаждаться, — Элиот обмакивает в соус кусок бекона и, причмокивая, кладет в рот.  
Они сидят у ломящегося яствами и винами стола, народ Филлори разве что не молится на них, а здешняя магия искрится на кончиках пальцев.  
— Только не надо этих речей. Квентин, у тебя все есть, поэтому ты должен захотеть стать счастливым, иначе мы поднимем дозировку твоих таблеток. Наслушался этого дерьма в психушке.  
— Ты точно не в психушке, Дороти, — спокойно убеждает его Элиот, беря за руку. — Не думаю, что Эмбер и Амбер поняли бы концепт.  
— Должно быть какое-то Предназначение, высший план, хоть что-то!  
— Как в книжках, — догадывается Элиот. Это все до смешного просто. — Но Квентин, книжки заканчиваются. Мы волшебники и сами определяем, что будет дальше. Разве не в этом главный соблазн магии — ты можешь получить почти что угодно?  
— И чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Квентин. — Почему почти?  
Элиот чувствует себя неуютно: от него явно ждут ответа на вселенской сложности вопрос, а не той ерунды, что он сейчас скажет.  
— Чтобы ты поцеловал меня, Квентин.  
— Это простое желание.  
Джанет говорила ему, что теория с выборочной амнезией не выдерживает никакой критики, но Элиот продолжал за нее цепляться. Как оказалось, зря. То есть Квентин всегда все прекрасно помнил, но предпочитал не развивать тему?  
— Когда мы оба были трезвы.  
Квентин смеется:  
— Это невозможно. Ты уже пьян.  
— Точно, — с облегчением вспоминает Элиот. — Тогда похуй.  
Он мог бы воспользоваться магией — ей пользуется, ведь столовые приборы и еда сами куда-то исчезают, — но раздевает Квентина дрожащими от волнения пальцами. Возможно, квест обошелся Квентину дороже, чем тот рассказывает: его ответные поцелуи и прикосновения стали жадными и ищущими. Или такими они кажутся Элиоту прямо сейчас. Каждый раз такими кажутся.  
Джанет неправа — ему бы не помогло. Он обречен снова и снова повторять одну и ту же ошибку.  
— Серьезно, Элиот? На столе?  
К тому времени Элиот наполовину лежит на столе, а возбужденный член Квентина упирается ему в живот, и если приложить немного усилий, он будет не возмущаться, а стонать. Огромное преимущество неловких пьяных обжиманий, которых вроде и не было — Элиот многое узнал. Например, то, что Квентин возмущается чисто из вбитых в юности глупых представлениях о приличиях. Ему нравятся приключения, необыкновенные вещи. Магия. Нарушать правила. Секс. Элиот.  
— Если бы мы хуже знали друг друга, я бы предложил переместиться в спальню, но...  
— Но?  
Элиот целую вечность мог бы любоваться его расширенными от возбуждения зрачками.  
— Хочу на столе.  
Если у Квентина есть возражения, он держит их при себе. Или рука Элиота на его члене разубеждает озвучивать вслух. Квентин наклоняет голову и целует его лицо обветренными губами.  
С каждым разом он возвращается после квестов все более похожим на настоящего героя — ужасно грязным. Белые волосы скатались в серую проволоку, но Элиот, не удержавшись, трогает их рукой. Словно не верит, что они настоящие. Что Квентин не сбежит из Филлори, когда ему надоест. Что этот квест увлечет его дольше прочих. Что хоть что-то или кто-то в этом мире способны его увлечь.  
Квентин целует его в изгиб шеи, прихватывая кожу зубами, кольцом сжимает пальцы вокруг его члена. Не одной рукой, а двумя — водя медленно, по всей длине. Совсем не так, как Квентин дрочил бы себе, а Элиот сейчас дрочит ему. Хорошо. Только дыхание сбивается.  
И стол впивается в ребра, но это такая херня. Мелочь.  
— Уебок, — жарко шепчет Элиот. — Эгоистичный ублюдок. Сукин сын.  
Это заводит Квентина сильнее любовных признаний. Элис не ругалась бы. Или дело не в Элис, а в каком-нибудь ебанутом детском комплексе, замешанном на чувстве вины. Но сейчас Элиот не хочет знать ничего — даже чем все закончится. Закончится ли вообще?  
Они могли остаться в Америке и вместе откинуться от передоза. Или Зверь сожрал бы их заживо вместо Аманды. Могло произойти что угодно, но вот они здесь.  
Их тела жаркие и липкие от пота. Квентин просовывает язык в его рот, и чувство, что трахает одновременно и его рот, и его руку, заново пробирает. Лучше, чем крэк. Сильнее.  
Когда Квентин кончает ему на живот, Элиота окончательно попускает. Он гладит ему плечо и признается:  
— Блядь, ты не представляешь, как я скучал.  
Квентин целует его в висок.  
До спальни они идут, вдвоем завернувшись в скатерть, потому что лень одеваться, а в замке зверские сквозняки. 

В Филлори есть давняя традиция королевского завтра, сохранившаяся еще со времен Чатвинов: их тетка любила, чтобы все собирались за одним столом. Четыре года общих завтраков в Брейкбиллс учат ценить бесплатное вино и приятную компанию, поэтому традицию они не спешат устранять и, встав рано по утру (или не ложившись), велик шанс разделить с кем-то трапезу.  
Этим утром Элиот немного пьян — и от вина, и от секса, и от мыслей о том, что Квентин спит в его постели. Прислуга недавно молчаливо перенесла половину вещей.  
Тем не менее, завтракает Элиот с Джулией. Когда он заходит, она с потрясающей методичностью разрезает ножом и вилкой мясо на крошечные кусочки.  
— Если слишком мелко нарезать, теряется вкус, — делится советом Элиот. — Большие куски — сочнее.  
— Дело не в сочности. Главный королевский егерь принес мне лисье мясо, — у нее такой вид, будто она сама убила эту лису. Довольный и немного кровожадный, как у Джанет провернувшей сложную дворцовую интригу.  
— Конечно, ты же его любимица.  
— Я не помню, каково это.  
— Что? — Она показывает рукой на его шею, где буквально пару часов назад Квентин оставил засос, поэтому Элиот предполагает: — Трахаться?  
Элиот не знает, ест ли Джулия человеческую еду, не говоря о том, с кем она проводит ночи, но что-то в ней со дня знакомства вызывает сочувствие и тревогу. Подсмотренный и неразгаданный чужой секрет жжет язык.  
— Любить кого-то настолько сильно, как ты. Не уверена, что мне доводилось.  
— Из меня спорный романтический герой. Джанет ходит за меня на королевский совет, потому что я перетрахал половину Филлори.  
Джанет ходит за него на совет, когда сами советы проводят в то время, когда Элиот еще не ложится. Или ему лень.  
— Я люблю Филлори со всеми нашими подданными, люблю тебя, Джанет и даже Квентина, но по-другому.  
— Королева-ведьма. Они и вполовину не любят меня так, как тебя.  
— Они от тебя без ума, просто ты оставляешь другим шанс стать героем. И бегаешь от предзнаменований и героических квестов, спихивая их все Квентину.  
— Потому что от Квентина будет толк, а от меня больше пользы тут.  
— Потому что ты сильнее самого Квентина хочешь, чтобы Квентин был счастлив.  
— Нет.  
— Ты прав. Любой из нас желает, чтобы Квентин был счастлив, гораздо сильнее самого Квентина. Иногда мне, как в детстве, хочется стукнуть его по носу! И сказать, Кью, очнись, мы в, мать его, Филлори.  
Тянет с ней согласиться, но с Джулией стоит быть осторожным. Элиоту совсем не хочется случайно выяснить, что это подводка к какому-нибудь мифическому квесту, куда он, по ее мнению, точно обязан отправиться.  
— Никаких квестов.  
— Скажи, если бы Квентин попросил, ты отправился бы за ним на край света?  
— Прошу, никаких древних пророчеств! Я еще не доел завтрак.  
Иногда они забывают, что Джулия читала историю Филлори лишь чуть меньшее число раз, чем читал ее Квентин.  
— Хорошо, если Квентин попросит, я отправлюсь в квест вместо тебя. Но однажды и тебе придется...  
— Почему мы обсуждаем проклятые квесты? Как же политика, налоги, сплетни или дикий секс?  
— Для этих тем тебе лучше дождаться Джанет.  
Она так ничего и не съела, зато лисье мясо на ее тарелке расчленено на мельчайшие кусочки.  
— Давай обсудим Джанет? Нашу замечательную восхитительную Джанет...  
— Джанет Разрушительницу, — впервые улыбается Джулия, но эта улыбка мимолетна, как солнечный блик. — Я просто хотела убедиться, что ты понимаешь: даже в Филлори ничего не длится вечно.  
— Жизнь была бы скучна, будь она бесконечным оргазмом. Но и сам оргазм — заебись!  
Только вернувшись под бок к спящему Квентину, Элиот понимает, что сумел заново надраться, но так и не съел ни кусочка. 

— Спадет, — с недоверием говорит Квентин. — Один раз запрокинешь голову и фьють. Несколько сот лет истории монархии к херам. Не представляю, как мы будем объясняться с Амбером.  
Не так уж часто Элиот, забывшись во время секса, запрокидывает голову.  
— Мы волшебники, Кью. И я не собираюсь ставить на голову стеклянную вазу. Что ей сделается?  
— Не говори мне, что сумеешь просчитать все обстоятельства.  
— Раньше тебя не пугали сложные задачки. — Элиот до сих пор помнит, как Маяковский заставил его сделать выкладки на колдовство под всем — от абсента до героина. Как и то, что они в итоге ему пригодились.  
— Корона — всего лишь символ? Чего ты так за нее уцепился?  
Больше всего Квентин мечтал стать королем, а став, разочаровался и в этом. Сейчас его даже корона не радует. Жаль.  
— Корона верховного правителя Филлори. Самого сексуального, красивого и благородного. Которая к тому же чертовски ему идёт.  
Квентин молча ест его глазами вместе с короной, словно примеряется, идет она Элиоту или нет. Или думает, как он будет смотреться в ней голым.  
— Хорошо, что не самого скромного и благочестивого.  
Элиот показывает ему средний палец.  
— Я не предлагаю делать это на королевском совете, хотя...  
Советы протекали настолько занудно, что, если бы там была возможность с кем-то трахаться, Элиот бы не отказался. А пока оргазмы от унижения и разоблачения разных интриганов получала одна Джанет.  
— Ты не думал, что мы планируем править еще не один год и это невольно будет вызывать определенные... ассоциации?  
Именно поэтому Элиот и предлагает: чтобы оно намертво въелось Квентину в память, и тот не мог думать ни о чем другом. По крайней мере так это работает у него самого.  
— Джанет с Джулией скоро выезжают на охоту и берут с собой двор. Кроме нас и пары слуг и стражников никого не будет во всем замке.  
— Почему в тронном зале?  
— Почему бы и нет? Это не самое странное место, где мы с тобой спали. Или еще переспим. 

— Все равно чувствую себя так, будто мы совершаем страшное святотатство, за которое нас вот-вот изгонят из Филлори.  
— Никто не выгонит нас из Филлори, Квентин, — запальчиво говорит Элиот. — Пусть только попробуют! Хотя если выбирать, каким путем лишиться короны — это приятный способ.  
Все четыре трона располагаются на возвышении на вершине огромной лестницы, у подножия которое просителям, гостям и обычным подданным полагается падать ниц. Сегодня тронная зала пуста, и Элиот с наслаждением снимает с себя и бросает на ступеньки парадные одежды. Без помощи магии. Выходит элегантно. Квентин завороженно глядит с соседнего трона, забыв, что ему тоже неплохо до конца раздеться. Свою корону он снимает и кладет рядом на пол.  
— Э, нет, так не пойдет. Надевай обратно.  
— Элиот.  
— Это моя эротическая фантазия.  
— Это не сон.  
— Разумеется, я знаю, что это не мой сон, Кью. Во сне ты сразу соглашаешься с самыми дикими моими идеями. Охотно!  
— Более диким, чем эта? — поражается Квентин.  
— Если нас лишат трона, можем отправиться на край света и стать пиратами? Или вернуться на Землю и продавать воздух из Филлори вместо наркотиков?  
Квентин кладет подбородок на выставленную на подлокотник трона руку, и у Элиота проходит желание шутить про пиратов. Как он не замечал раньше, что троны стоят настолько близко, что, чуть вытянув шею, можно поцеловать и притянуть Квентина к себе затылок? Близко.  
Элиот не знает, сколько понадобится, чтобы язык Квентина в его рту успел ему опостылеть, но вряд ли это произойдет в ближайшее время.  
Правда, чтобы потрахаться или подрочить друг другу, расстояние — помеха. Так что Элиот встает, подходит к трону Квентина, садится на подлокотник, вытянув вперед ноги, и обнимает его за шею.  
— Уй, бля, — через несколько минут выясняется, что подлокотники явно не предназначались для того, чтобы на них сидели голым задом. Так что он со смехом и матом сползает Квентину на коленки.  
— Элиот! — возмущается Квентин, потому что приземление выходит немного резким. — Это не американские горки.  
— Так это был ваш член, мой король?  
— Я сниму с тебя корону и в жопу ее тебе засуну!  
— Не посмеешь.  
Элиот кладет пальцы в рот, облизывает их и прикладывает Квентину на пострадавшее место. Несколько раз гладит, то сжимая, то разжимая влажные пальцы. Удивительно, насколько легко его переубедить — если дело не касается проклятых квестов.  
Квентин стонет и кладет поверх руки Элиота свою руку — то ли останавливая, то ли прося о повторении. Другой рукой он гладит его плечо, покрывает мокрыми поцелуями спину, чтобы потом провести по ней языком, и это пробирает до дрожи.  
Элиот ерзает на месте, пытаясь выбрать удобную позу, но выясняется, что все порнопародии по «Игре престолов» нагло врали — это ни черта не удобно, ебаться на троне, а в Филлори он даже не железный!  
— Это сложнее, чем я думал, — наконец признает Элиот. Потому что у Квентина... у него всегда есть идеи. — У меня слишком длинные ноги.  
И они затекают.  
— У тебя охуенные ноги, — не соглашается Квентин и разворачивает его к себе лицом и долго и сладко целует в губы. — Закрой глаза и обними меня за шею.  
Квентин не произносит ни единого слова, но Элиот чувствует, как он колдует. Чужая магия распаляет сильнее собственной, золотыми песчинками оседает на губах. Словно они опять перебрали с абсентом в китайском квартале и начали видеть призрачных драконов.  
Не понятно, как в таких условиях рассчитать обстоятельства; Квентину удается. Его талант — делать мелкие досадные обстоятельства переносимыми, терпимыми, порой удобными. Любить Квентина, как любить дождь в грязный паршивый день, когда ты думал, что хуже быть не может, но вот тебе вместо этого внезапно становится хорошо. А еще он классно целуется. Для любителя.  
Внешне трон почти не изменился, зато теперь Элиоту стало удобно закидывать свои длинные ноги. Ни спинка, ни подлокотники больше не мешают, никаких острых углов, впившихся в мягкие места. Хотя Квентин со своими квестами местами излишне костлявый.  
— Если нас изгонят из Филлори, продадим трон секс-шопу.  
Квентин сильно, почти до синяков сжимает руку у него на заднице, а потом гладит. Как-то он вылизал ему задницу, и Элиот кончил, ни разу к себе не прикоснувшись, ужасно этим фактом смущенный.  
Когда Квентин за что-то берется, он делает это методично, почти занудно. Учит заклинание, проходит квест, трахает Элиота пальцами. Без всякого воображения и фантазии. Ужасно нечестно: Элиот научил его заниматься сексом, полностью отдаваясь процессу, и теперь знание использовали против него.  
Но кое-что он еще успевает сделать. То, чего у Квентина почти никогда не выходит за недостатком воображения. Элиот наклоняет голову так, что солнечный свет высвечивает его корону золотом, отражаясь от камней разноцветными бликами. Корона верховного правителя — самая удивительная из всех. Шедевр гномьего искусства. Чудо.  
— Элиот, — выдыхает ему в шею Квентин. И это звучит одновременно как приговор, признание и настойчивая просьба.  
Когда его член входит Элиоту в задницу, Квентин на мгновение замирает, словно ждущий дальнейших указаний девственник. Всегда замирает. Непонятно почему.  
Угу, еще. Но сегодня все по-особенному, так что надо попытаться выдавить из себя что-то связное, кроме сладкого, протяжного «Квентин», которое так славно выходит стонать.  
Элиот улыбается и шепчет с плохо скрываемой похотью:  
— Удиви меня, мой король.  
Разумеется, Квентин делает наоборот. И Элиот забывает обо всех с любовью расставленных деталях — королевском одеянии, брошенном на лестнице, солнечных бликах на золоте, резной спинке трона.  
Голову заполняет звук влажных шлепков, запах пота, то, как Квентин кусает его за губу. Жар его кожи, то, как приятно вскидывать бедра и снова опускаться на его член. Его член. То, как до одури хочется целоваться, даже если неудобно. Особенно когда неудобно.  
Квентин оставляет засос у него на шее, вынуждая не опускать вниз, а запрокидывать голову, словно в полдень пытаешься различить летящую вдалеке птицу.  
Именно в этот момент с его головы и сваливается чертова корона!  
— Ох, да! — радостно восклицает Квентин, будто вместо секса они играли в боулинг и только что он выбил страйк. Пиздец. Он спит с идиотом и этот идиотизм заразен.  
Слишком мило. Глупо. Сложно выносить.  
Элиот сцепляет руки в замок на шее у Квентина, двигает бедрами до тех пор, пока все снова не сводится к пошлым стонам и монотонным шлепкам.  
И ласковым касаниям — после оргазма Квентин кладет свои пальцы поверх его пальцев, когда Элиот собирается себе додрочить. Он сдается и убирает руки, перемещая их на чужую шею. Облизывает его ухо, собирает языком капельки пота на мокром виске.  
Больше всего хочется еще раз — хотя странно просить продолжения, когда ты все никак не кончишь, не можешь допустить, чтобы время остановилось, ведь всегда... всегда и всем должно быть так хорошо. Но это заканчивается, как Филлори, как все, о чем говорила Джулия, как... а плевать.  
Если Квентин отправится в квест на месяц и опять вернется через полгода, Элиот подарит ему часы и карту. И специальным верховным указом изгонит его из Филлори. На недельку, чтобы потом милостиво вернуть обратно.  
Элиот щелкает пальцами — не доводя руку до чужой макушки, зачем — и корона Квентина заваливается на бок и с грохотом катится вниз по лестнице все тридцать ступеней.  
Поделом ему.


End file.
